


December 2012

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Needy Boss, Retail Therapy, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, mentions Johnny/Aisha, mentions boss/troy, possessive Johnny Gat, soft Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: Boss swung her legs off the side dramatically, shooting him a pointed look before standing. She wobbled slightly, her back straightening in an attempt to stop him from seeing it. He held his hand out, urging her to take it. She could see that it was slightly further away and that she’d have to walk to hold it, so she stilled for a moment, her brow furrowing as she dared to take her first step.Boss stumbled, practically tripping over her feet as Johnny caught her, hoisting his arm across her small waist and under her legs; swooping her from the ground. It was like she weighed nothing, his arms barely even quivering with her. Boss laughed as she remained nestled in a mixture of the fur blanket and Johnny’s arms, the familiar scent of wood and gunsmoke hitting her nose. Johnny couldn’t hide the small smile that quirked at his lips, a roll of his eyes beneath his glasses as he saw her grin at him.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Boss (Saints Row)/Troy Bradshaw, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Troy Bradshaw
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 25





	December 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.

December 2012  
Christmas always gave the Saints a reason to party; and after having almost three years of peace in Stilwater; Boss thought it was time to give back. She had stacked the kitchen with crates upon crates of beer; snacks littering the cupboards and tables, and enough drugs and strippers pouring through to give Technically Legal a run for their money. 

The music pumped through the stereo speakers; the lights flashing in differing purples, and people dancing on the light-up floor. Purgatory had never looked so full; with christmas decorations and various christmas characters walking around, it almost felt homely - not that she’d really had a christmas with family and extravagance. 

Boss stood on the stairs, gazing over the crowd. She hadn’t gone overly out of the way to look special, a simple, black, tight-fitting dress with a deep V. Shaundi had done her hair, pining it away and curling some strands; the makeup the handy work of Shaundi also. She didn’t feel particularly dressed-up; except for the towering heels, they were killing her already. 

Boss’s skin prickled, the faint hint of eyes on her erupting across her skin, this wasn’t the odd glance of members as they caught their Boss but a heavy gaze, filled with something more. Her dark eyes swept across the main floor of the foyer, lingering for the one responsible for staring at her. The figure was illusive; stood against the wall and hidden by the thick of the shadow that edged at the side of the foyer. Her eyes fell upon him, the odd sense of waiting disappearing between the pair as he stepped into the light, his blue eyes capturing her. 

Boss let out a dry chuckle, shaking her head as she stepped away from the handrails, slipping away. He had some nerve coming here; after what he did, she could never forgive him; he made her sick. Conversing with a few saints at the bottom of the stairs, she moved further through the crowds, desperate to lose his hovering stature that lingered at the edge of her mind, not giving her a minute rest. She needed to find Johnny; not because she couldn’t handle the situation, but she knew she couldn’t talk to him, she wouldn’t break all the walls she had put up. 

She trusted him, and he betrayed her. “Hey, Shaundi; have you seen Johnny?” She questioned as she spotted Shaundi at the side, a member in hand. 

“No Boss, but ask Pierce, last I saw him he was in the kitchen; I think he was looking for Johnny too.” Boss nodded before leaving, heading her way towards the kitchen. The throngs of people offered enough cover as she slipped through and towards Pierce, who held a beer in hand. Boss knew she wasn’t going to lose him, that the blue eyes that had once been so soft kept watch over her like a hawk.

“Pierce!” She called from across the room, her hand raising to garner his attention as she moved to stop in front of him. 

He smiled. “Hey Boss! What can I do for you?” 

“Have you seen Johnny?” He nodded, placing the cup down before glancing across to outside; his eyes landing on a cluster of figures stood around the fire-pit, some sat on the seats. 

“He’s there.” She nodded, offering him a thanks before going to the back door and opening, the dingy backyard that always had the odd person hanging around in, was now filled with lush greenery, and seats; an outdoor area for the Saints to sit in. The snow had settled across it however, making heels unsuitable for walking across. 

Johnny smiled to her waving; her eyes raking down his body as she continued to stand there. He looked good, really good. Though he usually wore a tight purple t-shirt, the deep shade of the silk that he wore clung to his muscles and brought out the tan of his skin, the glasses still kept perfectly placed on his nose. Johnny always kept a gun on him, tucked in the back of his dark slacks with just enough left hanging that he could grab it at any moment - it was a form of protection. Boss sighed, raising her arm before a hand locked over her wrist, tugging it towards the person behind her. 

She reached out, the palm of her hand connecting with a cheek, the sound echoing across the courtyard. “Don’t you ever touch me again, otherwise you’ll be getting more than just a slap.” She hissed between gritted teeth, dark eyes burning hotter than hell. Troy rose a brow, stepping away with his hands up. “How did you even get in here? You were banned, chucked out for life; the only use you have to me is protecting the Saints.” 

“Baby-” Another slap resonated across the courtyard, gaining the attention of the other Saints that stood there. Johnny tensed, seeing that fucker Troy standing there next to his Boss. 

“I am not your baby.” She muttered, disgust rolling from her tongue as she stood opposite him. A prominent red mark was blossoming across his cheek, her eyes drawing to it before looking away, glancing to Gat. Johnny took a step forward, but Boss subtly let her hand halt him, she could handle this for now. “I will never be your baby.” 

“You once were.” Her hand itched to slap him, ready for the third draw of her hand but she restrained, shaking her head. 

A dry laugh left her, her brain threatening her to lie. “No; it was all a lie, everything I said, everything I did, it was all because we knew what a rat you were.” Troy stepped back, emotion swimming in the pool that was his eyes. It hurt her, physically and mentally to see him that way but she tightened her heart, desperate to fall into the mentality she has when shooting. 

“You’re lying.” Boss shook her head, her eyes like knives as she face him straight on. Troy chuckled, his hand itching to beat her to a pulp to express the feelings that ran within his chest. Johnny sensed this, racing to step up behind her, ignoring any judgement she had previously; one hand holding the gun by his side while the other gently nudged her behind him. Betrayal ran deep between the three, as each glanced between them; Troy’s eyes flickering between Johnny and Boss. “I guess the rumours were true then.” 

Boss turned her head away from him; she knew what rumours he was referencing. There was no denying that there was a part of Boss that had an insane crush on Johnny, and that after Aisha’s death, most speculated that they were together. Yet, she kept it quiet, out of respect for Aisha, and also Johnny who she knew loved Aisha more than anything and needed to mourn. 

“Hold up, what rumours?” Gat asked, looking between the pair; Troy staring at the Boss with a glare, and Boss looking away. He was confused, majorly; he only came over to give the Boss back-up if needed. 

“Nothing, forget about it.” She dismissed, getting ready to leave and head back into the thick of the partly, her throat desperate for something strong. His brow jerked up, as Troy laughed, shaking his head. 

“You haven’t told him.” Boss threw a dirty look, urging him to leave it 

Johnny looked to Boss. “Told him what?” 

“Has she done that thing with her tongue yet? Never knew it could be so pleasurable, but then again we all had a hunch the boss was filthy, but I didn't know just how much until we were at Aisha's concert and she took me into the bathroom. My, my. If only I knew how naive I had been; did you do that because you saw Johnny stick his dick in her behind stage? We all know they like to fuck everywhere - It's what made you so adventurous, so you could appeal more to Johnny.” 

Johnny looked to the Boss, unshed tears gathering in her eyes; as she stood frozen, not doing anything. “You better shut your trap before I give you a new face.” He warned, Troy shrugging it off. 

“Go ahead. At least you'll know the truth now, even if it had to come from me.” Johnny lunged, his weight slamming on Troy, knocking the pair to the ground. Fist after fist was slammed into Troy's face, never relenting despite the sickening crack. Boss turned, fleeing the scene. 

Saints flooded around them, pulling Johnny from Troy. A gurgle-like laugh emanating from Troy's mouth as he spat blood, clinging to the faded conscious. “If I ever hear you speak about the Boss like that again, you'll be drowning so deep in your own blood, you won't even be able to remember what it's like to breath.” 

“The amount of respect you have for that woman is admirable, shame she doesn't exactly deserve it.” He mused, letting two hefty members drag him out. “But then again you always were protective of her.” Johnny lifted his gun, firing a single bullet into Troy's shoulder, raising the attention of those in the party. 

Shaundi watched with careful eyes as she saw Boss flee through the crowds and towards the garage, her interest peeking. Shaundi sent an apologetic smile to the guy that was chatting her up before entering the large garage. Boss fiddled with the keys for a moment, before finally getting it unlocked. “Hey Boss, where are you going?” She asked, Boss turning to look at her. 

“Beer run.” She muttered, leaving it at that as she slammed the door and left, tires squealing as she pulled out of the drive. Shaundi shrugged, entering back into the party. 

Johnny's eyes swept the party, desperate to catch sight of Boss. He didn’t know where she had headed to, or why she’d run; but he was glad to have put a bullet at least somewhere in Troy. That son of a bitch had some nerve showing up here, and even more to speak the way he did about Boss, but what Johnny couldn’t grasp was why Boss hadn’t done anything about it? She’d just let him stand there and chat shit and she froze; he clasped hold of Shaundi. 

Boss couldn’t help but let the tears flood down her cheeks as she screamed, dodging her way through the snow stricken streets. It was dangerous going through the streets at 100 but she didn’t give a shit, she couldn’t. She hated Troy for what he did, she hated herself for not doing anything, but most of all she hated Johnny for being so dense over the years. Boss felt humiliated, like a teenage girl who had her nudes spilled across the internet for all to see. 

She slammed on the breaks as she skirted around corners, her mind drifting away from her as she trailed to an out of town store. She liked shopping there, though it was slightly out of the way and mostly free from any gang members, it kept her happy with the bottomless wine glass they offered late night shoppers. She reached the parking lot, hitting the breaks on the car before jumping out, pulling a robe around her. 

Boss sighed as she stared at the overly white fabric in hand, the fur that it was made from screaming for attention. Damn Pierce and his themed nights; the Hoe jacket swamping her form as she locked the car and stepped into the store, grabbing a trolley as she went to move to the aisles. 

The Store - generic as it was, was filled with anything and everything; ranging from food to furniture to beach wear, it quite literally had everything. Boss had a virtually bottomless card, why not use it? 

Johnny raced to the one place he knew the Boss would head to, the one place that she always begged for any time they stumbled around drunk. He’d never been of course, but he had heard of it. After Shaundi told him she’d left on ‘beer run’, he’d hoped into the closest vehicle and tailed his ass through the streets. Luckily finding some form of fresh tracks that would lead him exactly to where she was, so they could talk through this mess. 

Johnny didn’t know what he was getting into; that whole thing with Troy seemed to frazzle his mind as he focused on the road and Boss. What did Troy mean by he was being used, what were the rumours, and what was that thing Boss could do with her tongue? Was it really that good? 

Boss red stained lips rose into a smile at the clerk as they poured the glass of white wine, her hand clasping it with a nod. The clerk, eyes wide and slightly fearful as they watched her turn and leave. Her makeup most likely looked like crap, half of her mascara probably coating under her eyes with wicked red eyes, smudged eyeliner running across her face. At least she could pick good bedding while drunk, she mused with a smile over the lip of her glass; pushing the trolley towards the clothing section. 

Boss needed to get out of these clothes; there was no point looking like a million dollars, if there was no one to impress. Grabbing the first pair of baggy jeans she could find, and an oversized knitted jumper; she stripped from her dress, not caring who saw. She rolled the hem of her jeans to mid-calf, pulling on some slippers to properly be comfortable. Keeping the tags in the trolley, she moved forward, dumping various forms of clothing that she liked or could give as gifts. 

As her glass finished, she found the top up bar; a smile forming on her face as she slowly saw it fill up again. Sending another thanks to the server, she left and headed to the underwear section. 

Lace of all sorts filled her eyes as she spotted baby-dolls, and lingerie, and those frilly nightgowns women wore in the movies. Boss reached out, touching one of them before chucking it in the trolley with a shrug, adding three more that she liked. She may need them for… scientific reasons that include her wearing them and causing jaws to drop from just how toned she had become since being a gang-leader; Boss was sure some of them wouldn’t mind her dressing that way. Other reasons might be because she felt god-damn beautiful in the lace, especially under expensive ass dresses that she picked up in the clothing section.

She threw in matching thongs and high-waisters, along with various bras and garters; the price having already skyrocketed past what she’d normally limit herself. With a little laugh, and shimmy of her hips, she kept walking through; heading towards the shoes. 

Boss was thrilled with all the different options, picking up almost everything that tickled her fancy as she grabbed this and that through almost every department. Handbags, earrings, makeup, and seasonal items flowed from her trolley as she continued to push it; her figure almost lost behind the mound. She’d lost count the number of refills that she’d had on her wine, but they had given her a small bag of peanuts after the third.

Her feet stumbled as she made it to the bedding, eyes lighting like a christmas tree as she spotted rack after rack of various bedding. “Merry Christmas me!” She cheered, focusing on several sets at once. Boss grabbed them all, throwing them in the cart before pushing on through; getting pillows, blankets, and lamps that she doesn’t need. 

Grabbing her final glass of wine, she pushed the trolley to the nearest sofa; flopping down on it almost instantly. A large tv was in front of her, blaring some form of comedy cartoon; her mind barely focusing as everything became funny. Grabbing the fluffy blanket from her trolley, she threw it around herself, almost wrapping herself into a burrito. 

Johnny spotted her finally, his mind running wild as he’d paced his way around the store almost three time, a gentle pain twinging across his bad knee. She looked so… human; her hair was still in a lazy bun, but her dark eyes remained trained on the screen, a smile lighting across her face. She had done her best to remove as much makeup as possible, yet some of the eyeliner clung around her eyes. 

“Boss?” He questioned, trying to gain her attention from the screen. She turned her head, the thick fur on the blanket moving as she locked onto him again. Boss’s eyes dropped, a hint of a blush rising to her cheeks the longer he stared at her. “Uhh… are you doin’ okay?” He asked, glancing around the store before falling back to her. 

“I’m doing perfectly fine.” If her words could wobble, she was sure they would have; her hand reaching up to hide the smile as she finished her sentence. She was passed it, no amount of greasy pizza bringing her back. The raised brow said enough as she burst into a fit of giggles, Johnny’s stone expression peaking at her through the glasses. She felt like a naughty school kid, caught by a teacher for doing something she shouldn’t have. 

“Uh huh; so if you’re doin’ perfectly fine, then you won’t mind comin’ over here.” Usually Gat wasn’t so hard on her, but this was different; there were so many things left unsaid. Boss glanced to the TV, then to him sending him a soft look but he shook his head, hearing her sigh. 

Boss swung her legs off the side dramatically, shooting him a pointed look before standing. She wobbled slightly, her back straightening in an attempt to stop him from seeing it. He held his hand out, urging her to take it. She could see that it was slightly further away and that she’d have to walk to hold it, so she stilled for a moment, her brow furrowing as she dared to take her first step. 

Boss stumbled, practically tripping over her feet as Johnny caught her, hoisting his arm across her small waist and under her legs; swooping her from the ground. It was like she weighed nothing, his arms barely even quivering with her. Boss laughed as she remained nestled in a mixture of the fur blanket and Johnny’s arms, the familiar scent of wood and gunsmoke hitting her nose. Johnny couldn’t hide the small smile that quirked at his lips, a roll of his eyes beneath his glasses as he saw her grin at him. 

He began to walk. “Wait!” She called out, glancing behind him. “My trolley!” 

Johnny sighed. “I can’t carry you and push a trolley.” 

Boss had to make a decision, and she knew now was the time to sacrifice herself. “Leave me and take the trolley.” She told him, dramatically throwing her head back. 

“I am not leaving you here, god knows what kind of trouble you’d get yourself in.” He teased, glancing down at her. 

“Johnny, please…” She whined, throwing puppy dog eyes at him. He shook his head, but hesitating as he took another step. A moment of weakness was all she needed, an easy prey for her to use. “Johnny, you promised me you’d do whatever I’d ask of you.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Not with this.” Tears welled as she thought on all the stuff in her trolley, having to go back on shelves for someone else to buy. She wanted the lingerie, and the bedding, and the useless lamps that she had no place for; she couldn’t let someone else have them. Johnny faltered, his eyes growing wide as he looked at the volatile woman in his arms. Shit, he had messed up bad. “Okay, okay; I’ll figure this out.” He muttered, defeat clear in his tone as Boss’s face lit up like a god-damn christmas tree. 

Shaking his head, he motioned to one of the workers, asking them politely to push the trolley while he held on to Boss. Letting out a contented sigh, Boss snuggled further into Johnny’s arms, warmth fluttering across her chest. She liked being here, like this; the evening earlier practically forgotten. 

“How did you manage to spend almost $31,000 in an hour?” Johnny hurled as the total was rung up and Boss held out her card in a tiny hand, a delicate smile on her face that practically screamed butter-wouldn’t-melt. Boss shrugged her shoulders, playing with the set of temporary tattoos in her lap. Gat watched on amazed as she looked like she could be anywhere but here, not even caring that she spent that much. 

There was a really pretty snake one that she’d love to shove somewhere on her body; and a bunny one that she’d shove on Johnny if he let her. He got to the car, letting the worker follow behind him as he placed Boss into the front seat, before loading up the boot and back; tipping the worker before sitting in the driver’s seat. “Bunny, I think we should talk.”

There it was, the one line and name that could sober her up within seconds. It was rare that someone called her by her name, bearing in mind she mostly stuck with being known as Boss or various other nicknames; Bunny was one she reserved for the few. Ice flooded her veins as she froze in her seat, eyes slowly meeting Gat’s. “About what?”

“You know what.” The car rumbled beneath them before pulling away, the tension thick in the air. Neither dared to speak, so many words that had been left unsaid throughout the years hovering between them.

Boss wiggled in her seat for a moment, glancing out the window before looking to Johnny then at the front module of the car. She liked the way he drove, one hand lazily resting over the steering wheel while the other sat on his leg, sometimes with a cigarette, sometimes without; but instead he rose his hand, resting it on her knee before glancing to her and then out the window. 

Her heart leapt to her throat as she gripped the side of the car, eyes growing wide the longer she stared at his hand. The hand was hot, like it had been roasting next to a fire for a few minutes, and it was slowly seeping down into her leg. His grip tightened into a squeeze before letting go, the heat leaving a perfect hand shape on her leg. She wanted to grab it, to put it back where it was, and tell him to leave it for the rest of her life but she restrained herself, distracting herself with anything. “I bought Pierce a really nice jacket, a great jacket in fact.” She mused, a smile showing how proud she was of it. 

“Bunny-” She panicked. 

“He’s going to love it!” Johnny shook his head, rolling his eyes. “And Shaundi’s going to love the sparkly chain that I found for her.” 

“Bunny.” He tried again, her jabbering ceasing as she looked at him, before glancing down, an odd crestfallen look on her face. 

“You want to know about Troy.” She muttered distastefully, the whole persona of Boss changing to be who she was behind it. Johnny pulled over to the side, stopping the engine so only the radio was playing. He nodded, urging her to go on. “Back when we first started going heavy on The Rollerz, Vice King, and Los Carnales; I ended up spending a lot of time with Troy, and a lot of that time ended up progressing some feeling between the two of us.” It was a nice way to put it; after their first shoot up they were so jumped up on adrenaline, they headed to a bar and practically jumped each other. 

“As soon as I found out he was Police I ended it, I’d felt so guilty about that I threw myself into reclaiming what was ours, even though it wasn’t my mistake, it was Julius’s.” 

Johnny paused, knowing he wasn’t getting the full story, but not wanting to push her either. “Is that why he came today?” 

Bunny shrugged. “I can only assume so, he’s been hounding my phone ever since; he thinks we can make it work.” She trailed off with a fallen smirk, her eyes lost to the past. 

“Did you want to make it work?” It was a simple question, but in all honestly, she didn’t want to make it work. Troy was good while it lasted, he made her happy for a time but now? She had bigger things to worry about, like convincing Pierce not to book any more photoshoots. 

Bunny looked at him, shaking her head. “No; I don’t want Troy anymore.” Johnny sucked in a breath, his mind whirling in possibilities. He wanted to ask her if there was someone else, if there was a possibility of what Troy hinted at, having an air of truth; but he kept silent. Did he want those feeling escalating between them? She was his Boss, the closest friend he had in this lifetime and one of the oldest. 

Johnny scolded himself as he turned to face the front, turning the engine back on. When did he trade his dick in? He should be telling her exactly how he feels, how he’s felt for a long time. 

Though he adored Aisha, worshipped the very ground that she walked on; but she was dead, and she had been for over a year. He couldn't set his life aside, but he wasn't ready. If only he could explain, if only he could tell Boss, but the moment had passed, and they both didn’t feel like speaking on it. 

They pulled up in front of Purgatory, the car switching off. There were a few gang members left lingering outside, cigarettes and beer bottles resting in their hands as they chatted and laughed. Boss watched them, a look of want in her eyes. She wished she was with them, away from the awkwardness of the car, and perhaps a thorn in their friendship. Nothing was worth losing Johnny, he was everything to her. 

“Thanks Johnny.” She muttered, undoing her seatbelt and shuffling her stuff, ready to disembark. His hand reached out, stopping her for a moment. “

“Merry Christmas Bunny.” Johnny said, staring at her. 

“Merry Christmas Johnny.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she slipped out the car; the blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders. Johnny watched her go with a shake of his head, a gentle smile on his face as he watched her part the crowds. He wanted to be ready, he just had to ease himself into it.


End file.
